Short Stories
by destiel.sabriel21
Summary: This is my 1st story so plz review your opinions. (good and/or bad) Destiel/Sabriel! Might move to rated M so just to be sure it's M.
1. I missed you

As Sam lazily laid his head down on the musty motel pillow, he heard a light swoosh of wigs. He casually looked to the right side of the bed expecting to see Castiel, but only to bed surprised to see Gabriel.

In his state of shock Sam didn't notice he was leaning towards Gabriel."Sampunzel!" Gabriel yelled, surprising Sam enough to make him fall off the bed. As Sam lightly rubbed his head, which he had hit against the nightstand, he slowly started to stand up trying not to make eye contact. He awkwardly said,"How are you here, I thought you were dead." When Sam glanced quickly at Gabriel he saw a smirk going across his face."Awe Samsquatch did you miss me?", Gabriel asked with a smirk. Sam felt a blush creeping up on his neck."No!", Sam replied way to quickly.

He felt Gabriel walking closer to him, and for some unknown reason to Sam he started to tense up. Finally, Gabriel was standing barely finger-lengths apart when Gabriel leaned upward and whispered,"Well if you didn't miss me I missed you." Sam looked down at the blond haired man and noticed that he was completely serious.

What Sam did next surprised himself and Gabriel. Sam cupped his hands around Gabriels face and pulled up a little for a passionate kiss. Gabriel began to lean forward deepening the kiss when his groin rubbed against Sams groin making the tall man groan in pleasure. When they finally pulled apart Sam whispered,"I missed you Gabe."


	2. Mixed feelings

It had been a long day when Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel. Sam was off on one of his fits because apparently Dean broke his laptop while drinking last night. Dean gave a heavy sigh and turned to go to check into the motel. When he finally checked into the motel he noticed a tan trench coated figure sitting on the impala.

Dean couldn't help but smile when he noticed Castiel watching a bumblebee with his head tilted adorably to the side. "Interested in bumblebees I see?", Dean said in a gruff voice. Cas turned his head in surprise at the sound of Deans voice. When he looked into Deans deep emerald eyes he couldn't help but smile warmly at him.

"Hello Dean.", Cas said trying hard not to blush when the hunter walked towards him. As Dean got closer to him, Cas uneasily shifted his weight on the car causing the hood of the car to dent. As Dean walked past him to get his bags out of the backseat of his baby, he invited him into his motel room. Accepting his offer, Cas slid off the hood of the car only to see a mortified expression go across Deans features.

Cas cocked his head to the side in total confusion."What is it Dean?" Cas said quizzically. All Dean could do without yelling at Cas was to point at the hood of the car. Cas turned still confused when he saw a dent in the hood of the impala he had previously been sitting. Cas started walking to the impala with the intentions of fixing it with his angelic powers;when Dean stopped him."Cas don't touch her I will fix it myself!", Dean practically yelled at him.

The moment Dean saw a hurt expression in those sapphire eyes he regretted what he had said."Look man, I didn't mean to yell at you." Dean said trying to maintain a calm voice. It was to late though Cas had already disappeared."Fuck!", Dean yelled in anger.

Cas found himself crying in an alleyway after Dean yelled at him. What had he done to earn Deans hatred? When Cas was starting to calm down he heard Deans voice ringing through his head."Hey Cas, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier... I'm sorry Cas I was just frustrated with you denting the car and my feelings toward you make things complicated... wait I didn't mean that!" In an instance Cas was right in front of Dean.

"Cas, I ….." Dean's voice was cut off by Cas giving Dean a light kiss on the lips only to break apart when Cas ran out of breath."Dean, I really like you." Cas said with a gruff voice."i know Cas", Dean said before gently pushing him onto the bed.


	3. Uncovered feelings

As Sam was sitting at the table in Bobby's dining, he heard the rustling of wings followed by the sound of a body thumping to the ground. Sam shot up out of his seat to grab a gun off the wall and to investigate the source of the noise and where it was located. When he went upstairs, gun cocked and ready, he searched each room down the hall only to find an unconscious trickster laying on the floor of his bedroom.

"Gabe!" Sam cried as he ran to the trickster's side. "What?" he heard Gabriel mutter as a smirk crossed his features. "Asshole." Sam said while standing up to leave the room. "Aww did little Sammy get his feelings hurt." Gabe said with a pout on his face. Sam put on his bitch face as Gabe got up of the floor to look around the room.

"So this is what your room looks like." Gabe said as he plopped onto Sam's bed. "Why are you here Gabe?" Sam questioned. "Well..." Gabriel began as he started to move towards Sam. "I wanted to tell you something." "Okay, then tell me." Sam said getting slightly nervous. Gabe began to walk towards Sam until their lips where barely touching, "Samsquatch, I love you." Gabe said breathlessly. Before Sam could stop himself he felt his fingers slid into Gabriel's blond hair as he pulled the short man up to lock lips in a passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart Sam whispered, "I love you too Gabe." And with those words Sam found himself locking lips with the man again, but this time Gabriel leaned in to deepen the kiss. Once Gabriel deepened he kiss Sam couldn't help himself anymore, he pushed the trickster onto the bed and joined lips with him once more.


End file.
